


Fair Play

by lilithilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter and Malfoy take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> 665 words of total PWP written for the 2007 Bring Back the Porn Challenge. Thanks to [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/sarcasticchick/profile)[**sarcasticchick**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/sarcasticchick/) for betaing!

"Fucking hell," Harry muttered, once the blood had finally trickled back into his brain. "Where in Merlin's name did you learn to do that?"

Draco lounged back on the tousled bed with as smug a look as he could muster with Harry's cum still glistening on his lips. "Snape, of course. He says it's part of his duties as Head of House."

Harry's eyes widened frightfully. For years he'd used the image of his own Head of House to banish inconvenient erections.

It might have been worth teasing Harry about it, Draco mused, if he wasn't aching for his own release. "Potter," he drawled hoarsely, his hand trailing down his bare chest, "turnabout _is_ fair play."

That tone, more effective than _Imperio_ , could get Harry to willingly do anything that Draco wanted. In that moment, Harry figured that what Draco wanted more than anything was for him to lick a long, wet stripe from the bottom of that bulging cock all the way to the tip. His instincts were right, as they often were. Draco's fist tightened in Harry's hair as his body tensed, releasing a garbled moan when Harry lapped the pearled beads leaking from the tip. His taste buds perked up like Pavlov's drooling dog and he eagerly sucked the velvety cap until, spurred by Draco's demanding whimpers, his lips slid downward. It was good, this heavy weight pressing down on his tongue, this almost uncomfortable stretch of his mouth. It was amazing, the slick hardness thrusting between his bruising lips, battering the back of his throat. It was unbelievable, Draco's cries alternating between threats and pleas as his narrow hips arched off the bed.

The next time Draco's hips rose, Harry slipped two spit-slick digits easily into Draco's hole, still loose from the night before. Draco bore down on them so hard that his cock almost pulled out of Harry's mouth. "Oh fuck, Potter," he moaned, writhing and pumping himself between Harry's fingers and his throat, "I take back _everything_..." His lips too stretched to grin, Harry responded by tickling Draco's prostate, earning an odd sort of squeak for his troubles. Draco didn't stop thrusting his hips, though, fucking himself on Harry's probing hand, fucking the sleek heaven of Harry's mouth, all the while spewing a stream of curses and prayers warning of his imminent eruption.

Harry waited until the cries grew more garbled, until Draco's balls tightened against his wrist, and then he pressed his curled fingers to the nub. And much as Harry loved that Draco made so much noise during sex, the one time when the reserved boy truly let down his guard, he feared for a moment that their silencing spells wouldn't hold in the face of Draco's screams. He forgot this in the next second as Draco's cock bulged larger, then exploded. Harry swallowed eagerly, ingesting the burning cream streaming down his throat, hot as the fire breathed from the boy's namesake.

Draco went silent then, and still. Exhausted, Harry rested his head on Draco's thigh, his nose nuzzled into the wiry golden hairs. Beneath the thick smell of sex he could still make out the faintly perfumed soap from the prefect's bath. Draco's long fingers carded his unruly hair, pulling Harry's face up to see his satisfied grey eyes. Harry realized with a start that they were the same colour as the lake reflecting an overcast sky.

"Stars, Harry," purred Draco at last. "Where did _you_ learn to do _that_?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look smug. "From this evil git named Malfoy. Was the only way I knew to get him to shut it."

Draco lifted his head up just long enough to flick Harry's forehead, hard. When he saw it didn't make a difference to Harry's unruly hair, he dropped back on the soft pillows provided by the Room of Requirement. Outside, enemies they would continue to be. But in here he was fine being quiet for Harry, just for a little longer.


End file.
